Unexpected Surprise
by Happie692B
Summary: "some mistakes,bring amazing suprises" contains Mpreg, don't like dont kriffing read then ;P Happie   -
1. Chapter 1

Anakin's eyes seethed with rage as he sat in the medical frigate"You kriffing son of a bitch!" i was a little shocked watching as i saw him tackle the medical droid ripping him to shreds. i immediately jumped to pull him off the droid once they were seperated i eyed Anakin, his nostrils flared as he pushed me aside storming out of the room.

i ended up fixing the droid completely, i apologized before i sped down the corridors to find Anakin

I decided checking his room was the best option to find him i walked down the corridor calmly before reaching his room. i opened the door to find him face down on his bed,his face sunken into the pillow i sighed before making my way across the room to sit on the edge of the bed to rub hs back gently "Are you okay?" i heard his muffled groan before he pulled himself up on his elbows 'Do i look alright to you?" i gazed into his face i could read so many emotions radiating off of him._ Fear and Anger_ were the two i could sense the most from him he turned onto his side facing away from me

"Ani, it was an accident"

"Pretty kriffed up one if you ask me Soka, how the hell does a droid mix up something like that?"i shrugged to myself"Maybe a system error"

he was quick to jump off the bed to face me "What the hell am i supposed to do, im the Chosen One something like _this_ should _never_ have happened to me"

"i don't know why are you acting like this is my fault?"

"Im not blaming you,im blaming the droid"

-_- this is gonna be a _long_ night

**A/N o.o Okay whats going on, your thinking :D, Review with what you think the issue is =^-^= Happie**


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's **POV**

i _never_ expected to have this problem Soka continues to claim it was an acccident, but it wasn't her fault i know that

but _how_ this happened is mind-boggling

Me and Ahsoka have tried many times to have children,but we never seem to achieve it

she gets so happy when she finds out shes pregnant and every time ,the Force wants to take it away from her it _hurts_ me every time she cries

I promised her we'd have a child _someday, _luck just had to be on our side for it.

i rested across from her as we continued to kiss passionately i rubbed my thumb along her cheek as her fingers wove through my hair as i climbed on top of her, but my comlink interupted i groaned "Skywalker here"

"What you guys doing?" i instantly recognized that voice, my brother Akinan -_-

"Nothing, why?"

"Well, me and A just wanted to let you both know you have a new niece as of yesterday evening, i feel asleep before i could call you guys, so how've you and S been?"

i put my hand over the comlink mouthing my brother's name to Soka as she shook her head sitting up

I smiled brightly "We've been amazing, honestly shes wonderful to have as my wife" i heard my brother do some-what of a spit-take and the audio warbbled a bit

"Wife? when did you two tie the knot?". i chuckled a bit

"2 years ago, how did you not notice?

"And you two still haven't had kids?" Soka frowned a bit, i took her right hand with my flesh hand to squeeze it tightly

"Thats our own personal business, congrats on your daughter".

i saw my brother smirk as i soon saw his daughter being placed in his arms "Shes gorgeous, i hope you both can come by sometime and see her'

Soka finally sighed "So how is A holding up?"

"Shes asleep, it wore her out"

Soka smirked looking to the baby "Shes very beautiful" i saw her smile fade a bit

"Well i gotta go, talk to you both sometime later" i nodded cutting off my comlink

i looked to Soka "Okay?" she nodded "Im fine Ani"

i got onto my feet reaching my hand out to her, she was a bit hesitant before she finally took my hand as we left my room.

both of us didn't seem like we wanted to eat anything at all, so the both of us just spoke about the possibility of us having a baby

Soka seemed eager about the entire conversation

i felt myself being dragged toward the Medical station

-_- this should be _fun_

**Review for Part 2 of the story :D =^-^= Happie **


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's **POV**

two nights after being looked over by the droid, Anakin became ill so i decided getting him checked out

both of us had recieved shots that day, maybe he was just sick from whatever he had recieved from the needle

he sat as the droid took blood from his arm he looked to me as he saw my face go pale "You okay?" i nodded "Blood is just sick to me"

Once the droid had enough blood he cleaned off Anakin's arm placing a bandage over the brusie forming as he began testing his blood,i was concerned because Anakin hasn't been able to sleep in _days._

finally we recieved a printed document the droid quickly scanned over it "Oh my.." i looked up "What?, whats wrong?" the droid fumbled looking to both me and Anakin

"It seems ive made a mistake"

Anakin grumbled "And that was?".

"I seemed to have, _mixed up_ the dosages i gave you both, and don't be alarmed." he looked to me "Your not pregnant, your husband is"

my jaw fell "How?, wait what?" the droid panicked "I gave your husband the hormones i meant to give you, a mistake in my programming"

I shook my head "Thats not possible"

the droid showed me the document i scanned over it "Oh my Force" i looked to Anakin his eyes were glazed he was silent for a few seconds.

before i saw his eyes fill with rage "You kriffing son of a bitch!" he jumped attacking the droid

**O_O don't kill me Ani fangirls! -Hides- Review =^-^= Happie**


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka hadn't heard from Anakin, well hasn't heard him speak in days.

he just woke up with the morning sickness and continued to skip meals as he sat on his bed tucking his knees into his chest

Ahsoka hated seeing him so _miserable, _

she sat behind him before embracing him in a hug "Ani, its okay, you can talk to me, i under-. "Don't tell me that you understand this,you don't know anything about this" she was taken aback at the sudden negative outburst 'What do you mean?" he simply turned around "What do i mean?. what do you_ think_ i mean?, you've never been pregnant long enough to get the morning sickness, ive been for the past couple days and its_ horrible,. _so no you don't understand what im going through"

"You keep everything to yourself, how the hell am i supposed to know whats bothering you?"

"you know what this is whats bothering me the most, why the hell am i Pregnant one huh?, im a friggin guy, i thought this was impossible, oh wait this happened because of an "_accident"_ i hate it alright, i hate the sickness, i hate the cravings, i hate everything about it"

she frowned "So, you hate the baby?" he rubbed his temple to avoid the thudding headache he felt

"I hate carrying the kid, i don't hate the baby, but sometimes.."

"Sometimes?"

he turned back to face the wall "Sometimes, i just want to end, it so i won't be suffering with this anymore"

Ahsoka felt like she was choking, she swallowed clearing her throat "I didn't know you felt like this, i just wish you could've told me sooner" her voice broke slightly

"But i respect whatever you decide" she wiped her eyes with back of her wrists

Anakin felt crushed saying the words aloud , and hearing her upset hurt him even more.

**Review =^-^= Happie**


	5. Chapter 5

{2** months along}**

Anakin finally grew bored with the simple supply runs, so he decided to join his master and a clone battalion for an infiltration mission

the base itself was leveled to the brim with explosives, Soka immidiately disapproved claiming he would get hurt, he simply explained that hed be careful and she shouldn't worry so much.

she decided to follow him, she joined onto the cruiser hiding in the cargo bay behind some steel boxes she listened in as Obi wan was explaining their battle tactics

"Chopper you and your men would join me as we take the east, Anakin's squaud will take the west, we would be mindful as to take out their main defences,that way we can easily enter the facility without any suspiscion

"Right ,because what else are we to do?" a Clone teased.

Anakin groaned "I don't know, why not you tell us then if joking around about this is more important than the mission at hand"

Obi Wan lifted an eyebrow to him "Are you alright?"

Anakin smirked "Im just fine"

he shook his head leaving the clones and his master to go sit to clear his headache steering the ship both bored him and made him motion sick, but he ignored the feeling as Obi Wan walked up behind him

"Little brother i can sense when something is troubling you"

he never looked at him "Im fine, will people stop worrying about me"

"If i didn't know any better id say your taking after your padawan"

"Whats that supposed to mean?"

"You just seem to be acting, whats the word Snippy?"

He groaned "If your just going to bug me why the hell are you even trying to help?"

Obi wan crossed his arms over his chest "Excuse me for being concerned"

He heard his master leave before he rushed into the refresher

once he felt better he washed his mouth out with the sink water he wiped his brow as he exited returning to find Obi wan landing the cruiser "Shall we be off then?"

Anakin nodded running out of the cruiser to be met with battle droids shooting at him, he continued to block before rushing to slash a large group of droids

Obi wan followed slashing droids all the way to the gate near the tower they met up splitting into their teams, Obi wan Chopper and Cody continued fighting the droids as Anakin Rex and Axel snuck past the enemy defenses

**Elsewhere**

Ahsoka walked out of the cruiser looking around to find destroyed droid parts she had her sabers at her side, but what she didn't expect was someone watching her. he had wanted the cruiser, but a jedi is _a much_ better bounty to own , he took out a rifle aiming to Ahsoka , she sensed something was wrong as she ignited her sabers "Whos there?" a gust of air was all she heard until she was being electricuted , she ablely looked up to see a cloaked male before he bashed her head with a blunt object knocking her unconscious

he tied her up literally _dragging_ her into the tower tossing her into a holding cell.

it wasn't long before she regained consciousness, she found herself tied up with her sabers missing, she looked up noticing the cloaked person "Who are you?"

he pulled the cloak off his face "Dooku"

"Its good to see you again, child"

"What do you want with me?"

"Your just a favorabe pawn to Skywalker"

she thrashes "I will escape"

Dooku gave a smirk "We will see" she was soon being stabbed by droids with staffs as they electricuted her, her scream echoed

**O_O Review for part 2 =^-^= Happie**


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin sensed something was.._off _

He felt his side begin to burn as he groaned dubbing over in pain, "Anakin, do you sense that?" his master"s voice came through the force bond, he inhaled slowly

"What is it,it feels familair" he then closed his eyes focusing through the bond, he noticed the surrondings a holding cell and and a familair voice

"Now will you cooperate?"

"Never" the scream returned along with the pain, he clenched his teeth trying to get a clearer picture

for a split second he saw montrals and a familair pair of blue eyes before the bond was cut, he fell to the ground catching himself with his hands panting as the pain finally seized "Master, its Ahsoka!"

"What in blazes are you talking about Anakin" he thought his apprentice had gone insane

"Shes here and in trouble, ive gotta help her"

he soon saw Obi Wan Cody and Chopper "Allow us to accompany you"

he nodded as Axel and Rex finished infiltration of the main system

as the four of them fomulated an idea

"Do you know why shes in trouble Anakin?"

"Shes tied up somewhere, someone is keeping her hostage"

Obi Wan mulled over something "whats troubling me is how she managed to get here"

Anakin sighed heavily "Im unsure of that, but what i know now is that i have to get her out of here"

"Well, why not we split up, you search though the upper floors and Axel and i will search the main floor"

He nodded

**Elsewhere**

Ahsoka gave Dooku a smug as she continued to attempt escaping . each time she tried she was stabbed with a staff, she officialy had lost her patience

"Ahsoka, are you okay?" Anakin came through the bond, she was suprised at first

"Master?"  
>"its me Soka, tell me your okay"<p>

"Im fine,are you okay?"

"im alright Snips" hearing his voice made her smile

Dooku could sense Anakin he smirked beginning to force choke Ahsoka

Anakin wheezed growing angry as the bond cut for the second time

but now he knew where she was as he ran past Obi wan kicking down the door with his saber ignited to find her curled up on the ground as Dooku turned to face Anakin

"Skywalker,seems your padawan was an important hook to get you here"

"Let her go, this is between you and me , shes not to be involved in this"

"if i was to threathen her life for the republic, which would you choose?"he opened the holding cell grabbing her by the montral yanking her forward and placing a saber to her neck

Anakin panicked on the inside

He saw tears forming in her eyes as she trembled

Dooku pulled the saber closer toward her

"Make your choice, now"

**O_O Review =^-^= Happie**


End file.
